Ilusiones
by Caamique
Summary: Tres chicas, tres chicos y seis vidas. Amores, odios, traiciones, mentira, verdades. Que pasa cuando pasas de no tener ninguna ilusion, a tenerlas todas? ExB/JxA/ExR,
1. El

_**Desgraciadamente, ninguno de estos personajes son mios, todos son de Stephenie Meyer (:**_

_**Soy muy mala para esto de las presentaciones, mi nombre es Camila y esta es la primera historia que publico. Es una historia que se me ocurrio de la nada, no se la inspiracion exacta. Cuestion, los dejo para que la lean y si les gusta o no (:**_

* * *

_**Ilusiones**_

**_"Una vez tuve una ilusion y nos supe que hacer, no supe que hacer."_**

_**1 - El**_

_Bella POV_

_Alice, Rose – grite mientras terminaba de arreglar mi cabello en el espejo de la entrada – si no se apuran, las dejo acá!_

_No serias capas – dijo Alice mientras bajaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios – demasiado buena para eso_

_Buena? Ella? – dijo Rosalie detrás de ella, mientras explotaba en una carcajada sutil – en serio? Desde cuando? Digo, yo nunca me entere. _

_Se callan las dos y se apuran por dios! – abrí la puerta de la casa mientras ellas reían suavemente detrás mío. Dios! Juntas eran dinamita. Subimos al coche de Alice, el porshe amarillo, nada llamativo no? El mío lo estaban arreglando y el de Rose era mucho mas llamativo. Así que nos transportábamos en este. Entre por el lado del conductor, mientras que Alice se acomodaba del lado del copiloto y Rosalie en los asientos de atrás. _

_Esa noche iba a ser pura diversión, lo sentía. _

_Entonces, Alice – empezó Rosalie – cuando llega tu primo?_

_Mañana, pasado, no se – le respondió mientras se miraba en el espejo del auto y se ponía mas hermosa, si era posible – por que?_

_Emmett esta pesadísimo con eso – rió suavemente, con esa risa glacial que tenia – dice que es como su hermano y todo eso. Cuando llegue, va a estar como un nene con juguete nuevo. _

_Las tres reímos. Emmett era el hermano mas grande de Alice y pareja de Rosalie. Por afuera era todo un hombre, por dentro, todo un nene con sus caprichos y sus bromas. Sonreí de nuevo al solo imaginármelo saltando de alegría que su primo, su cómplice, estaba ahí con el. _

_Como era su nombre? – pregunte mientras entraba en el estacionamiento del boliche – Edgard?_

_Edward – dijo Alice mientras bajaba, y rió – te lo dije, fácil, 10 veces. No es un nombre tan difícil._

_Ya – dije mientras cerraba el coche – es solo que no tengo memoria. _

_Ya lo sabemos – acoto Rosalie. Y ambas rieron, risas, a las cuales yo me uní. _

_Entramos al boliche y estaba atestado de gente. Nada nuevo. Llegamos a la barra, atravesando toda la pista de baile. _

_Bella, Alice, Rosalie – dijo Jasper, el barman, dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que te dejan sin respiración, a Alice – como están hoy?_

_Genial – respondió Alice mirándolo fijamente_

_Rose y yo nos miramos y reímos. _

_Al rato llego Emmett y se llevo a Rosalie a la pista de baile. Me di vuelta y vi que Jasper y Alice mantenían una conversación muy intima. Puf! Lo de siempre. Ahora era mi hora. Me dirigí al centro de la pista, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa picara a Emmett y Rosalie, cuando pase por su lado. Sonrisa que me devolvieron. _

_A penas llegue al centro se me acerco un chico. No as alto que yo, con un pelo rubio y ojos claros. _

_Bailas? – me pregunto ofreciendo su mano. _

_Claro – dije con una sonrisa. Tome su mano, que el dirigió a su cuello. Mientras deslizaba las suyas hacia mis caderas. Nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música mientras hablábamos.- entonces, como te llamas?_

_Mike, Mike Newton, vos? - y me sonrió. _

_Isabella Swan – le devolví la sonrisa. Seguimos bailando un rato mas, no la estaba pasando mal. O sea Mike no era la gran cosa, no era lo mejor que podía conseguir en la noche, pero no estaba mal. Entonces me empecé a sentir sedienta. – Mike me esperas aquí? Voy por algo de beber, quieres?_

_No, gracias – respondió – voy a hablar con unos amigos mientras y nos vemos acá dale?_

_Dale – le dije con una sonrisa, sonrisa que el me devolvió._

_Me dirigí a la barra y note que Jasper y Alice ya no estaban. Otra vez, nada nuevo. Sonreí para mis adentros, esos dos eran unos locos enamorados. Me senté en la barra y me atendió el otro barman. _

_Bella, como estas? – me pregunto Eric._

_Bien, vos Eric? – dije mientras veía como su mirada se deslizaba hacia mi escote – reemplazando a Jasper?_

_Volvió su mirada a mi y rió nervioso._

_Si, supongo que si, que te puedo servir? – pregunto mirándome a los ojos. _

_Le pedí solo un Red bull con Vodka y me gire mirando hacia la pista. Pasee mi mirada. Tenia que ver que había en el mercado esta noche, aparte de Mike quien no me satisfacía en lo mas mínimo. Rubios, morochos. Altos flacos. Ojos azules, marrones, mieles, verde esmeralda con una mirada increíble. Bajos, lin... espera. Volví mi mirada hacia los ojos verdes. Y Encontré que los suyos miraban fijamente los míos. _

* * *

Reviews porrrrrfa (:

espero que les haya gustado,

un beso!


	2. Cual es su problema?

**2 – Cual es su problema?**

**_"Nada es lo que parece, pero nada sucede por casualidad."_**

A penas vi esos ojos verdes quede inmóvil. Esos ojos no solo eran increíblemente hermosos, si no que me trasmitían algo... _raro. _Cuando me pude movilizar, lo recorrí con la mirada. Su pelo todo alborotado, su nariz perfecta, un boca _irresistible, _y un cuerpo que mas de uno quisiera tener. Era **perfecto.**

Al darse cuenta de cómo lo estaba observando, sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera.

Era una sonrisa de _reto. _Y a mi me encantaban los retos. El creía que no me animaba acercarme a el, y yo, le iba a demostrar lo contrario.

Con un caminar pausado, atravesando la pista, me dirigí a _el_. Pero a la mitad de mi recorrido, el pesado de Mike se atravesó.

Vas a algún lado hermosa? – dijo en un tono que intento ser sensual.

Si – le dije mientras lo esquivaba con suavidad – lejos de vos.

Y seguí caminando. El seguía mirándome fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada mientras me acercaba mas a el. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de el, me pare. Le sonreí. Y se dio cuenta lo que estaba tratando de hacer, por lo que se levanto, mientras le decía al otro hombre que estaba con el algo que no pude descifrar y se dirigió con movimientos suaves y arrogantes hacia mi.

Cuando se paro a pocos centímetros de distancia, pude oler su fragancia masculina. Subí la vista, que por momentos había bajado, para encontrarme otra vez con esos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con intensidad. Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Era tan hermoso, tan _perfecto._

Así que te gustan los retos no? - dijo con voz de terciopelo – soy Edward.

Siempre me gusto tantear con lo desconocido – dije mientras me acercaba a el – soy Bella.

Encantado Bella – poso sus manos sobre mi cintura para empezara moverse al ritmo de la música. Apenas sentí su tacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Sentí la risa complacida por parte de mi compañero, pero decidí ignorarle y girarme para quedarme a espaldas a el.

_Mírala Bien, EEEh_

_Ella es la que rompe el suelo_

_Y no le importa con quien, eeeh_

_A esa tu le sueltas el pelo_

_Y se lo jalas también,_

_Pero mírala bien,_

_Pero mírala bien_

_Esa es de las que rompe el suelo_

_Y no le importa con quien_

_Bailotea, con quien_

_Coquetea, con quien_

_Sandunguea, con quien_

Nos movíamos juntos, sincronizados. Podía sentir su frió aliento en mi cuello.

_Oye Pana Mío, Yo que tu…._

_Mírala Bien que esa gata te hipnotiza_

_Ella te hechiza_

_Cuando la disco pisa_

_Se combina el pantalón con la camisa_

_Uñas postizas_

_Y el pelo se lo eriza,_

_A veces, ella quiere que la bese_

_Allí es que Wisin se crece_

_Trabajándole duro 6 meses_

_Dile Yandel lo que les enloquece_

Sus manos sobre mis caderas me hacían sentir en el paraíso. Se movía tan bien, nos amoldábamos perfecto. Lentamente me giro para quedar en frente de el. Inmediatamente clavo sus ojos en los míos.

_Que la toque_

_Que la bese_

_Que la guaye_

_No le va importar_

_Que la toque_

_Que la bese_

_Que la guaye_

_Ella fácil se va_

Nos miramos unos segundos antes que yo me girara de nuevo para quedar de espaldas a el y empezar a bajar lentamente moviendo mis caderas. Pude sentir como se estremecía y sonreí para mi misma. Volví a subir lentamente y pude divisar a Alice a lo lejos mirándome con asombro y luego con... _enojo? _No. Debía ser producto de imaginación. Porque Alice estaría enojada? Era imposible.

_Mírala Bien, EEEh_

_Ella es la que rompe el suelo_

_Y no le importa con quien, eeeh_

_A esa tu le sueltas el pelo_

_Y se lo jalas también,_

_Pero mírala bien,_

_Pero mírala bien_

_Ella es de las que rompe el suelo_

_Y no le importa con quien_

_Bailotea, con quien_

_Coquetea, con quien_

_Sandunguea, con quien_

_Esa gata es un tesoro,_

_Yo la adoro_

_El novio se portó mal y se convirtió en toro_

_Según ella esta con W_

_Y yo le hago lo que no le hiciste tu_

_De Karateca reflejo_

_El zorro viejo_

_Que puede ser tu parejo_

_Mami me voy lejos_

_Yo nunca la dejo_

_Salve su pellejo_

De un momento a otro Edward me dio vuelta casi bruscamente y me tomo del brazo suavemente mientras me sonreía. Me llevo hacia una de las mesas mas apartadas. Mientras parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, supuse que era a su amigo con el que estaba por eso no pregunte. Cuando volvió su mirada a mi, hizo una sonrisa torcida, que hicieron que me temblaran las piernas de tal manera que si hubiera estado parada ya estaría en el piso.

Así que Bella – su voz aterciopelada interrumpió mis pensamientos mientras deslizaba una de sus manos sobre las mías sobre la mesa – sos de acá?

Si – respondí en un susurro – al parecer, vos no.

Por que crees eso? – pregunto encontrando algo en lo que yo dije divertido, por lo que sonrió con suficiencia.

Nunca te vi por acá , solo eso – recorrí mi mirada por la pista para ver si veía a Rosalie y Emmett. Y me encontré a un Emmett medio sombrío mirándome pero en cuanto noto mi mirada desvió la suya. Algo raro había con ellos. Era por Edward? Era absurdo, ellos nunca habían sido así de protectores conmigo con el tema de los hombres.

_Cual era su problema?_

* * *

Ah ah, cual es su problema eeeh? Capas no se lo imaginan o quizas si (: espero qe les haya gustado el cap, y porrrrrrrfa dejer reviews para ver si les gusta o no (:

un beso!


	3. Prima

**3 – Prima.**

_**"A medio paso de tu amor, tan solo me perdí."  
**_

Deje de intentar de comprender a los absurdos de mis amigos y me volteé a ver a Edward que me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa bailando en sus hermosos labios. _Dios! hasta sus labios eran perfectos. _

Hay alguien interesante a quien estés buscando? – pregunto mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la pista – porque si es así, te dejo libre.

No – respondí inmediatamente y me sonroje un poco al notar el tono suplicante de mi voz. Para... _me sonroje? Puf! Hacia años que no me pasaba eso._

Te creo – dijo mientras una sonrisita burlona danzaba sobre sus labios – ahora, Bella, creo que si estas acá sentada conmigo es porque no esta el querido novio esperando en casa no?

No – dije en un susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza. _Que me estaba pasando? Yo era quien los hacia sentir diminutos, no ellos a mi. _

Sabes alguna otra palabra que no sea..no? – susurro despacito, como si fuera un secreto que me avergonzaba. Y entonces clavos sus ojos verdes en los míos. Y me olvide de todo a mi alrededor, solo existíamos el y yo.

No.. – dije hasta que me di cuenta de mi error – digo si, diablos!

Empezó a reírse – Nerviosa? – me pregunto mientras su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al mío. Al tenerlo tan cerca inspiré su increíble aroma. Por que diablos ese hombre me intimidaba tanto? Entonces decidí que era mi hora de sorprenderlo.

No – dije al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre nosotros y posaba mis labios en los suyos. Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero después paso una de sus manos a mi cuello, me acerco un poco mas e intensifico el beso. Era tan suave, tan cálido. Sus labios sobre los míos me producieron algo que nunca antes había sentido. Su lengua recorrió mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Gustosa, abrí mi boca para dejar que me invada su dulce y embriagador aroma. Me acerque un poco mas y pase mis brazos a su cuello tocando cada tanto su maravilloso cabello, mientras que el pasaba su mano libre a mi cintura y me apretaba contra el. De acuerdo, la posición era bastante incomoda teniendo en cuenta que estábamos ambos sentados sobre sillas, pero no me importo. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, ni me importo. Pero de mala gana tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar.

Mire sus ojos y pude ver un dejo de culpabilidad que rápidamente desapareció.

Por que no vamos a un lugar mas ... tranquilo? – sugirió. Ah no! Yo no era de las que se acostaban con cualquiera. Una cosa era un baile, a lo mucho un beso, pero sexo? No.

Yo no... – empecé a decir, pero me interrumpió.

Tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa. A este hombre si que le gustaba sonreír. – no vamos ni a mi casa, ni mucho menos a un hotel. Solo que no soy de los que les gusta el boliche, y para hablar es mejor un parque, algo así.

Ni espero mi respuesta, aunque fue bastante obvia gracias a mi sonrisa de alivio, y me tomo de la mano mientras me dirigía a afuera. Salimos al estacionamiento y cuando me estaba dirigiendo al porshe el tiro de mi mano para dirigirme a un Volvo plateado. Supuse que era el de el.

Lindo – dije reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Vos conducís un Porshe amarillo – me devolvió la sonrisa – así que no tenes nada para decir.

Me calle. Ah, no les dije. Odio los Volvos, es que me dan una sensación _rara_. Subimos al coche y el se puso a conducir mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla. Nunca en mi vida, había salido de un boliche, de la mano de un extraño. O sea, como les dije, bailaba con ellos, a lo sumo un beso. Bueno _bastantes _besos. Pero nada mas. Hasta ahí llegaba. Y no porque fuera virgen o nada de eso, es solo que creo que es una cuestión de respeto por si mismo.

Ey! Estas ahí – me pregunto Edward mientras movía su mano delante de mi cara. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos que ni me entere cuando paro el coche en un parque.

Si si – dije para luego escuchar su melodiosa risa.

Si, claro – arqueo una ceja – venga, bajemos.

Baje y espere que el llegara a mi lado para empezar a caminar. No había nadie allí y mentiría si dijera que no tenia un poco de miedo. En un momento el tomo mi mano y volví a sentir esa descarga eléctrica que ya me había echo sentir.

Así que Bella.. – se sentó en el césped y tiro de mi para que me siente a su lado – que tal si jugamos a las 20 preguntas?

Me rei – En serio? – creo que la ultima vez que jugué a eso tenia 15 años.

Si – me miro con inocencia – siempre es un buen juego para conocerse.

Ok – dije no muy convencida – vos empezas.

Bueno, nombre completo? – fije mi vista en nuestras manos que seguían unidas.

Isabella Marie Swan, pero ni se te ocurra en tu maldita vida, decirme Isabella entendido? – le amenace mientras levantaba un dedo.

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo en un risa – seguís vos.

Color preferido? – pregunte.

Azul – lo mire raro – que? Soy hombre. A los hombres nos gusta el azul. – ahora lo mire divertida – cual es el problema? – pregunto desesperado.

Mi color preferido también es el azul – respondí con una sonrisa, el solo soltó un bufido.

Listo, acabas de cagarme la siguiente pregunta – yo solo reí – años?

23 – respondí – vos?

25 – hizo una mueca – banda preferida?

Muse – esa fue fácil – Ey, yo no te pregunte tu nombre completo, como es?

Edward Anthony Cullen – contesto mirando a mis ojos.

Cullen? Por que diablos eso me sonaba cono...? Mierda! No, no, no, no. Por favor que sea otro Cullen. No _podía _ser el primo de Alice. Simplemente no.

Edward – trate de sonar seria, pero mi voz solo salió suplicante – tenes un prima que se llama Alice?

El pareció confundido – La pequeña enana y endemoniada Alice, la conoces? – su cara detonaba sorpresa.

Si, claro que la conozco – sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa – es mi mejor amiga.

No! – casi grito – vos sos la patosa Bella?

Cielos, gracias por lo de patosa – dije con ironía.

Perdón – dijo y luego rió – eres la mejor amiga de mi primita, quien lo iba a decir?

_Prima. Alice era su prima. Aun asi, conocia a Alice, sabia que si me miro asi no era porque estaba con su primo. Habia algo detras de eso. _

_Algo que me iban a tener que contar._

* * *

**Ahi esta el capitulo 3 (: Gracias por las reviews, los favoritos y las alertas. Esta fue un capitulo que lo escribi y lo borre millones de veces y aun asi, no me gusta. Siento que le falta algo. Ja! Si, ese algo lo van a encontrar en el proximo capitulo, porque todos conocemos a Alice, y sabemos que la pequeña diablita estaria mas que encantada de que Bella y Edward esten juntos, pero claro hay un _pequeño _detalle sobre la vida de Edward, que como les dije, en el proximo capitulo. En fin, despues de hacerme la estupida misteriosa, les digo un nuevo gracias y veo si puedo subir este sabado 7, que es mi cumple y me autoregalo un cap.**

**Un beso(:**

**Caami!**


	4. Razon

**4- Razon.**

**_"La razon puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar, solo el corazon nos dice lo que es presiso saber."_**

Nos quedamos los dos un rato callados. Simplemente mirábamos a la nada y pensábamos. Ansiaba con todo mi corazón saber que era lo que pasaba por su cerebro, que debería de ser tan hermoso como el. _Ah?_Nota mental: Bella debes dejar las drogas.

Bella – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, _otra vez_– eso no cambia nada verdad? O sea ni que sea mi ex novia

No, para nada – dije bastante convencida mientras le devolvía una sonrisa – es mas creo que la pequeña diablita va a estar contenta.

No – dijo con voz suplicante – no le puedes contar que estuviste conmigo.

Eh? – porque diablos no podía? – porque?

Pareció pensarlo un momento hasta que se decidió – Porque conoces a Alice, se va a empeñar en hacer de casamentera. – dijo eso y luego rió.

Si – reí pero mas sonó como un sonido extraño, algo no estaba bien – que te parece si nos vamos yendo, ya son las 5:30 AM.

Si si – asintió. Se paro y tomo mi mano para levantarme. Cuando me levanto me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Levante la cabeza y vi que la suya estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía. Empezó a bajar la cabeza y a acercarse peligrosamente. Cuando sus labios rozaron los míos me sentí como en el cielo. Sus labios se movían impacientes sobre los míos haciéndome sentir mil y una emociones. El beso, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se fue haciendo mas desesperado. Una de sus manos sostenía firmemente mi cintura mientras otra hacia un recorrido desde mi cabello hasta mis caderas. Mis manos aferraban su cabello como si mi vida pendiera de eso. Poco a poco nos fuimos separando gracias a la falta de aire. Cuando abrí la boca para decir algo el volvió a posar su labios en los míos. Agresivo, desesperado y apasionado. Así era este _nuevo_beso. De repente sentí algo duro contra mi espalda y descubrí que me había empujado hasta chocar con el primer árbol que tenia a mis espaldas. El brazo que se encontraba en mi cabello, se apoyo a un lado mío sobre el tronco. Mientras el otro mantenía firmemente mi cintura. De repente deje de sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero no abandono mi piel solo bajo sus besos hacia mi cuello. Yo tire la cabeza para atrás olvidándome que tenia el árbol.

Auch! – susurre mientras soltaba una de mis manos de los cabellos de Edward y tocaba mi cabeza. Sentí como el separaba sus labios de mi cuello y subía su mirada.

Que te paso? – pregunto divertido al ver mi expresión.

Me golpeé con el árbol – susurre y escuche su risa melodiosa.

Ay Bella Bella, que voy a hacer con vos? – pregunto mientras una sonrisa divertida bailaba en sus labios. Luego de eso, cuando estaba lista para separarme de el, volvió a tomar mis labios, solo que esta vez fue lento y dulce. Luego de unos segundos yo me separe.

Creo que.. – dije agitada – nos íbamos no?

Si si – asintió y tomo mi mano, para luego dirigirme hacia el Volvo. El viaje de vuelta al boliche fue silencioso, cuando entramos al estacionamiento vi que el Porshe seguía ahí. Ah! Claro, si yo tenia las llaves, ellas no se podían ir a casa. Ok, ahora me iba a tener que enfrentar a los sermones de Alice por dejarlas solas y bla bla bla. Cuando apago el motor me miro y sonrió. Se fue acercando para darme un beso. Pero en un segundo miro por la ventanilla y se alejo.

Va a ser mejor que me vaya – dijo rápidamente – no te doy el teléfono porque tengo la certeza que nos vamos a seguir viendo.

Si – dije mientras abría la puerta para bajar – adiós Edward.

Adiós Bella – me sonrió. Y en cuanto baje arranco el coche de nuevo y salió a toda velocidad de ahí. Cuando deje de mirar el coche me di cuenta que Alice se acercaba hacia mi. Ya me preparaba para el sermón...

..._pero nunca llego_.

Nos podemos ir ya? – dijo con voz de aburrida. Solo ahí note que Rosalie venia detrás de ella con Emmett, ambos serios.

Asentí y salude con la mano a Rosalie que se subía al Jeep con Emmett, ella solo me sonrió. Emmett ni siquiera se voltio.

Subí al Porshe del lado del conductor y Alice se subió del lado del copiloto. Arranque el coche y de camino a casa solo se escuchaba la radio. Cuando llegamos ella bajo rápidamente entrando a la casa que compartíamos. Yo la seguí, cuando entre a la casa ella estaba sentada en el sofá y yo me dispuse a subir las escalera cuando sentí que me llamo.

Bella, puedes venir? –

Lentamente me acerque al living donde estaba ella. Estaba con la mirada perdida. Levanto los ojos hacia mi cuando me senté a su lado.

Que diablos pasa Alice?– pregunte un tanto molesta. Por que todos tenían esa actitud?

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar las palabras- Bells, sabes que te quiero muchísimo y solo lo mejor para vos no? – pregunto. Claro que lo sabia.

Si, pero no entiendo ... –

Es que Bella – me interrumpió – no _podes_salir con Edward.

Por que? - pregunte mucho mas tranquila de lo que en realidad estaba.

Porque.. – otra vez el silencio y ella tratando de encontrar las palabras.

Porque que? Por que es tu primo? – ahí se me fue toda la tranquilidad a la basura – Honestamente pensé que tenias la mente un poquito mas abierta. Aparte, Rosalie esta con Emmett, quien es tu hermano y no te comportas así.

Honestamente crees que yo solo me comporto así porque es mi primo? – pregunto Alice que ya se estaba enojando – Entonces me conoces poco Isabella Swan.

Si no es por eso, por que es? – grite – Desde el momento en que me acerque a el tuve que soportar sus miraditas feas. Y me decís que no es por que es tu primo? Entonces dame otra razón, una coherente por favor, por que no quiero que empieces con tus desvaríos. Por que diablos no puedo estar con Edward?

Porque esta casado! – grito y luego tapo su boca con la mano.

_Quería una razón? Ahí la tenia. _

* * *

**Creo que algunas se la veian venir, otras no, pero he aqui el cap. Que como les dije, me lo autoregalos, ya que hoy es mi cumple (: Igual debo decir qe no me gusta como quedo, pero lo queria subir hoy y no se me ocurria nada mas. La inspiracion no anda llegando :/ Otra vez agradesco sus reviews, favoritos y alertas (: **

**Un beso!**

**Caami**


	5. Ni que estuviera enamorada

**5- Ni que estuviera enamorada.**

_**"La negacion es el argumento favorito de la ignorancia; en realidad, su único argumento."**_

Casado. Matrimonio. Marido y _mujer_.

Donde estaba el problema en eso? Que yo me bese con el marido y precisamente, no soy su _mujer._

Es ca..casado? – le pregunte lentamente a Alice. Ella me miro raro seguro era por la cara de retrasada mental que debería tener en esos momentos.

Si, bueno.. – pareció pensarlo un momento – en verdad no esta casado, esta comprometido. A eso vino a Forks otra vez, a traernos las invitaciones para la boda.

Ah.. – dije bajito. Ósea que no estaba _realmente _casado, aunque estaba comprometido lo cual era casi lo mismo. Bah! Esto me esta volviendo loca. Me zambullí en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice me volvió a la tierra.

Te sentís bien? – pregunto cautelosamente como si yo la fuera a atacar o algo.

Si – dije simplemente – debería estar mal?

Ehh – pareció pensarlo un segundo – me parece que no escuchaste la parte de que el chico con el que te estuviste franeleando hoy, es Edward Cullen, mi primo, el cual se esta por casar en unos días.

Alice, que tenga cara de retardada no quiere decir que en verdad lo sea – sonreí – entendí todo. Lo único que no entiendo es tu pregunta.

Ah? – pareció no entender.

Estas bien? – dije tratando de simular su cantarina voz – Por que no iba a estarlo?

No se .. – me miro raro – no te gusta Edward?

Naturalmente si – solté una risa – creo que me conoces los bastante para saber que no ando especialmente con los que no me gustan.

Entonces? – pregunto.

Honestamente, Alice se volvía mas tonta con los días o que?

Entonces.. – la anime a seguir.

Por que no te sentís mal? – pregunto una Alice verdaderamente desconcertada.

Ah ah, me parece que comprendí – dije y luego me eche a reír -. Allie, me gusta Edward, pero no estoy enamorada de el. Por dios! Si apenas hable con el unos minutos.

Ah – dijo Alice. Y después nos pusimos a hablar de cómo estuvo su noche. Muy entrada la madrugada, nos fuimos a dormir.

Al otro día me desperté cuando escuche que el timbre no paraba de sonar, mire el despertador y vi que era las 9:40 de la mañana.

Se puede saber quien es el molesto que viene a una mañana del domingo? – grite mientras me cambiaba, era mas que obvio que Alice había ido a alguna parte porque sino ya hubiera abierto.

Baje las escaleras y me mire en el espejo, si, parecía un fantasma pero que mas daba? Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Rosalíe y Emmett.

Hola – dijieron Rose y Emmett juntos, mientras sonreían con inocencia.

Saben que son sumamente irritantes no? – pregunte mientras los dejaba pasar.

Si si, lo sabíamos – sonrió Rose – no! Espera que falta alguien – me grito cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta. Entonces me gire y lo vi a _el_. Estaba mas hermosos que anoche, si es que se podía. Me miro y sonrió. Pose mi mirada en sus ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda. Me fundí en ellos, hasta que me di cuenta que debería parecer un tonta.

Hola – le dije.

Hola – dijo Edward mientras lo dejaba pasar.

**No. **

_Ni que estuviera enamorada_.

* * *

**Saben como se llama esta clase de capitulos? Relleno.** **Si, si. Se que es extremadamente corto. Y si, tambien se que me retrase como nunca, pero les prometo que no vuelve a pasar :) Es que estoy ocupadisima como nunca, pero como el capitulo es el mas corto sobre la faz de la tierra, le prometo que mañana o pasado les subo otro capitulo. Por que a partir del proximo capitulo, empieza la historia de verdad. **

**Espero que les guto aunque sea un poco el capitulo, y si no les gusta la entiendo, a mi tampoco me gsto :| **

**En fin, un beeeesote!**

**Cammi**


End file.
